Don't you remember ?
by mademoiselle-eponinethenardier
Summary: Most of all she remembers how all her anger evaporated as their fingertips touched, and in that moment she knew Brittany would change her life...Now she was left wondering, what had gone wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**When will I see you again?**  
><strong>You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said<strong>  
><strong>No final kiss to seal anything<strong>  
><strong>I had no idea of the state we were in<em><br>_**  
><em>Santana gazed out across the horizon, clutching the photograph and worn, silver friendship ring in her clenched hand. A lone tear made its way down her cheek, surprising her… did she even have any tears left in her to cry ? It seemed so, she thought as she swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the lump that had resided in her throat since exactly 9.11am that morning…the moment she realised the love of her life had completely disappeared.<em>

_The sun trickled through the veils of the window, spreading out over tanned olive skin. Santana scrunched her nose slightly, a slight pout crossing her lips as she tried to cling onto sleep. Reaching her hand out, she tried finding the figure usually laid next to her, frowning when her fingers grasped nothing but fresh sheets. Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked the sleep away and again, she saw nothing, apart from the other side of the bed having been made and empty. Lifting her head, she called out into the apartment.  
>"Britt ?" she called croakily, her voice curious as she wondered if the bubbly blonde had just woken early and got bored.<br>She was met with silence.  
>Now frowning, she slowly threw the covers back, slipping her feet out onto the floor and stretching before standing up.<br>"Hey, Britt, you there ?" She tried again, the thought of 'maybe she didn't hear me' crossing her mind.  
>Again, no reply.<br>'Maybe she has her earphones in…yeah, must be it. She wouldn't ignore me…' her mind tried to reason, slight panic creeping in.  
>Running a hand through her long, dark waves, she quickly searched through the apartment, panic getting increasingly more evident as Brittany was no-where to be found.<br>Running back into the bedroom she quickly picked up her phone and checked for any messages. Brittany never went anywhere without at least letting her know where she was.  
>Nothing.<br>Rushing over to her closet, she pulled the door open and her heart hit her feet. Their big duffle bag that they used for trips was gone, and so were some of Brittany's belongings. Turning on her heel she quickly walked to the bathroom, flicking through all of the cabinets, her body getting colder with each thing of Brittany's that was missing._

Tears now building up in her eyes, she pulled her phone out and dialled her number, praying that she answered, and her tears falling as she was immediately taken to voicemail.  
>"Damn it !" She shouted, pulling her phone away from her ear to dial Quinn's number, getting an answer after the third ring.<br>"Santana ? Do you know what time it is ?" Quinn muttered, sounding displeased, not that Santana cared, there were bigger issues at hand.  
>"No. Have you heard from Britt? It's urgent." She quickly replied, her fingers tapping on the bathroom counter as she waited.<br>"No…the last time I spoke to Britt was…" there was a slight pause on the other end of the line before she continued, "2 days ago. Why ?" Her tone curious, and slightly panicked.  
>Santana's breathing hitched as she quickly replied "Nothing, I'll speak to you later. Bye" and then without missing a beat, she quickly rang the rest of her close friends, each having the same reply.<br>Frustrated, frightened, lost and panicked, she slid down to the cool tile, her tears now running freely down her cheeks.  
>What had happened?<p>

Thinking back over the last few weeks with her new line of sight with her gone, she realised how dumb she had been. How she'd not noticed how distant Britt had become, how secretive. Deleting her browsing history…deleting all of her inbox and outbox on her cell…meeting up with 'someone', just for 'something'…it all made sense now.  
>And that broke her heart.<br>Sure she'd been mean in her past, but she was completely different now. Britt had changed her, so much, and all for the better. She was finallyhappy.  
>Now she was left wondering, What had gone wrong ?<p>

Looking around she released a heavy sigh, and raised her clenched hand to over her chest, where her heart felt torn and heavy, bowing her head as she let out a sob.  
>This spot had held many tender moments for her, she remembered them all as vividly as the day they happened, which would always seem like a blessing, but not today. Today of all days, she just wanted to forget, and not have the scenes play out in her mind.<br>This was the first place she had met Brittany, the collision between the two 6 year olds fresh in her mind, and forever held dear in her heart.  
>The way Brittany had a fresh splash of freckles across her sun kissed lightly tanned skin, the way her shirt had a little yellow duck on the front, matching her trainers with ducks on the sides. She remembers how Brittany giggled, sticking her tounge between the little gap where she had lost two teeth, before standing up first and leaning down to hold out her hand for Santana to grasp, all sunshine and smiles. And her complete opposite, Santana, with her thick, jet black hair tied in two long ponytails reaching down her back, her favourite purple dress with the new added grass stain on the back, her face set in a tiny frown as she rubbed her sore back. She remembers looking up and seeing the sun, high in the sky and perfectly framing Brittany, casting a golden halo behind her. Most of all she remembers how all her anger evaporated as soon as their fingertips touched, and in that moment she knew Brittany would change her life.<p>

This was the very place they had shared their first heart to heart, at 8 years old, before Brittany grinned and reached into her pocket before pulling out a clenched fist. "Close your eyes Santana, and hold out your hand", she had said softly, grinning the whole time with a spark in her eye. Santana eyed Brittany curiously, but did as she was asked and closed her eyes before holding her hand out. Brittany bit her lip and gently place the small, silver friendship ring into Santana's hand, before clasping it closed and looking up at her friend. "Now, make a wish." She spoke gently, and before she could even think about it, Santana wished for the one thing that came to her mind; A long, happy life with Brittany at her side.  
>Opening her eyes, she looked straight into Brittany's sparkling ocean blue orbs, as Brittany took the ring from her hand and carefully slipped it on Santana's ring finger before reaching back into her pocket and revealing another identical ring. "That's for you…and this is for me." She said with a big grin, "friend-ship rings! D…Do you like them?" She asked nervously. There was a small pause as Santana looked her straight in the eyes, before whispering "absolutely perfect." She replied honestly, "I'm never taking it off."<br>Brittany grinned, looking like the happiest girl in the world, before colliding with Santana and pulling her into a tightly squeezed hug.

And Santana had kept her word, til that very day she had awoken alone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two; Brittany's Point of view.**

Shifting in her seat with a slight sigh, Brittany pouted at her phone.  
>She'd been away from Santana for less than an hour and she already missed her. But she had to do this, and she had to do this herself. But it was so much harder than she ever imagined it to be. But it was just hard, not being able to text her or call her.<br>She knew Santana would probably be angry, and worried, and most likely upset that Brittany had just left without a goodbye. She sat back, imagining the brunette upset and frowning at the thought. She hated San being upset, well she hated anyone being upset really, but to have San upset was the worst thing in the world.

The crowded airport had been a hassle, everyone seemed to be in a rush, knocking past her and pushing her around.  
>'If San were here, she'd tell them off.' she thought to herself, her lips twitching into a small smile as she imagined the scenario of that.<br>But Santana wasn't here, and she was going to have to toughen up.  
>Settling herself and her bags down on a half empty row of seats, she stretched her legs out and crossed them at the ankles, her fingers together and twiddling as she waited.<br>Looking around the bustling area, she took in the sights, noticing every little interaction and gesture.  
>There were the old friends, obviously reuniting, she noted as an older gentleman headed to shake his friends hand, whom in turn pulled him into a hug in which they both came out laughing. There were the families, the little children in their sunhats and summer clothes, clutching their parent's hands excitedly as they sat bouncing in their seats. There were the single business people, typing away on laptops and answering cell phones.<p>

Then there were the couples, which were the hardest to look at, particularly a young teenage couple sat just outside the coffee stall. They were around 19, their hands intertwined as the brunette watched the babbling blonde fondly, laughing occasionally and nodding. Their eyes were full of love, commitment and excitement, and taking a guess, Brittany imagined they were heading to college together. Although, what really hit Britt hard, was just how much they reminded her of Santana and herself at that age. Getting lost in her thoughts, Brittany drifted back to that day…

* * *

><p><em>"So we'll decorate the room tastefully, right? I want to buy a bunch of pictures of New York and put them up in the living area…and then flowers. Oh! The flowers! I looked online and they had so many different types. I think red, what about you?" Brittany spoke animatedly, grinning the whole time as Santana just watched in amusement. <em>

_"Well-", Santana was cut off by Brittany's new train of thoughts, "But what if our room doesn't have a nice view? I don't want to spend the whole 3 years just sat staring at another wall, or worse, an ally way!" She exclaimed with a small pout, her eyebrows knitting together in thought._

_"Britt, shh." Santana soothed, running her thumb gently over the back of Brittany's hand, smiling lovingly at her girlfriends antics. "How about we figure this out when we get there, hey?" She spoke softly, nodding her head to try and catch Brittany's eyes._  
><em>"I just want it to be perfect, San." She murmured, her bottom lip slightly jutting out.<em>  
><em>"Britt, I promise you, as long as we have each other, the apartment won't even matter." Santana spoke honestly, letting her thoughts out whilst soothing her girlfriend.<em>  
><em>Brittany grinned, nodding enthusiastically as she let out a sigh and took a sip of her milkshake.<br>__"That's true, tana." She replied, cocking her head in confusion as Santana burst into a soft laughter at the sight of the small milk moustache on Brittany's upper lip._  
><em>After a few minutes of an amused Santana and puzzled Brittany, San reached over and lovingly wiped her thumb over Brittany's top lip, removing the milk foam.<em>  
><em>"Anyway," she said gently, licking the foam from her thumb before taking Brittany's hand back into hers and looking her in the eyes with a small smile, "If it isn't absolutely what you deserve, I'll go all Lima Heights on them." She said gently, earning a giggle from Brittany.<em>  
><em>"My girl deserves the best of the best." She finished, leaning across to gently kiss the blonde.<em>

* * *

><p>A familiar, soft and slightly raspy voice and a snapping of fingers brought her out of her thoughts.<p>

"Brittany? Britt? Earth to Brittany?"  
>Blinking a few times, Brittany slowly looked to the source of the noise, still slightly in a daze from her memories.<br>"You there?" The feminine voice asked curiously, a hint of a smile lacing the words.  
>"Yeah…sorry…I'm back now, had a little daydream." Brittany replied, her lips pouting and her eyebrows knitting together in thought, before she smiled at the other person.<br>"So I noticed, but could ya stay with me on this planet, please?" the other voice chuckled softly, before reaching into her pocket and bringing out her cell.  
>Brittany nodded, gulping the lump in her throat as she clasped her hands together on her knees, bouncing her knees gently nervously.<p>

"What time is it ?" Brittany asked curiously, looking around.  
>"Almost time to board, it's 9.50. You have the tickets, right?"<br>"Oh…erm" Brittany paused, chewing her lip thoughtfully. Even though she remembered packing the tickets in her bag this morning, she had a tendency to forget. Reaching a hand into her bag, she tapped the side pocket and smiled, feeling the shape of the tickets in her passport.  
>"Got 'em." She reassured.<br>Britt sighed softly, running a hand through her hair. Being without Santana wasn't getting any easier, and her new company certainly wasn't helping in the slightest.  
>She smiled, looking at the girl sat beside her, now sipping her coffee and flicking through her phone. Her long, dark brown hair left loose, and reaching her lower back. Her white jeans and black tank top were fitted to her small but curvy frame, and complimenting her olive skin.<br>She looked over her shoulder and smiled softly at Britt, her hand reaching out to rest over Brittany's clasped, shaking hands.  
>"Hey, hey, it's alright. Everything's going to be okay." She soothed, smiling reassuringly.<br>"Yeah…"Brittany breathed out, relaxing into her seat and smiling back gratefully at her companion, before closing her eyes and leaning her head back on the back of the chair.  
>"I bet it will be."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"Now calling all passengers boarding flight 167 to the gate for boarding please. That's all passengers for flight 167, please make your way to the gate for boarding."<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author note<strong>: Me again. (:  
>I'm overwhelmed by the viewing numbers of my first chapter, seriously. Thank you so, so much from the bottom of my heart.<br>Whilst I'm here, I'm going to point out 2 things.  
>1- I'm sadly, not the owner of Glee, so all rights to go to respected owners and such.<br>I'm just a little fan with a big idea.  
>2- I've had some troubles with the docmanager, so the layout of the first chapter isn't how it is supposed to be.<br>The first paragraph is supposed to be regular font, and then the second is a flashback, starting from 'The sun trickled through the veils of the window'_, _which is meant to be in italics. The flashback ends at 'Thinking back over the last few weeks with her new line of sight'.  
>Again, I'm not sure what's gone wrong, and I've tried countless times to try and fix it, and whenever it says that it's been saved, it remains the same. So I'm sorry about that, it's bugging me.<br>And as a last note, it would help my writing a great deal if you would be as kind as to leave a review ? Anything helps, literally, any criticism will be taken note of, and used, and also what are your thoughts ? What do you think is going on in the story, what would you like to see in the story, what are your feelings with the story?  
>Anything helps guys, but thank you, again.<br>The response has blown me away.3


End file.
